


Annoying

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ADHD Rich, Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jake is the best boyfriend, M/M, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you think I'm annoying?"





	Annoying

“Do you think I’m annoying?” Jake froze, then slowly turned to face his boyfriend. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking at the shorter boy, trying to decipher the sadness in his eyes. 

“You do. Of course you do. Everyone does. Rich fucking Goranski, with all this fidgets and his non-stop talking and his interrupting people. Who doesn’t think I’m annoying?” Rich ranted, his hands in his hair. 

“Baby… What happened?” Jake asked, trying to meet his eyes with Rich’s. Rich just shrugged. Jake frowned at him, “Please tell me?”

“MadelinesaidIwasannoying.” Rich mumbled. 

“What?”

“Madeline said I was annoying.” Rich repeated, louder this time, and his cheeks went pink. Jake frowned, and rested his hand under Rich’s chin, and tilted his head up so he could look the shorter boy in the eyes. 

“Rich. You’re the least annoying person I know. Your fidgets? Adorable. Your enthusiasm about stuff you like? Adorable. Madeline doesn’t know shit, ok?” Jake ranted, furrowing his eyebrows. Rich nodded, and in a quick move, swooped up Jake in a hug. 

“I love you.” He whispered, voice muffled by Jake’s jacket, and blinked tears from his eyes. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so my parents called my annoying for talking a lot bc i have adhd so im projecting onto rich and making him hurt :')


End file.
